tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fyra I Morgan
Fyra I Morgan is the daughter of Cyrus Morgan and Fia Shadow-Scar, a seer, both of whom are former heroes of Tamriel. She took part in the overthrow of Empress Arianna Morgan, and was named heir to her father, the new Emperor. However, her throne was usurped by her brother, Arik II Morgan, beginning the Dragon's War. She died in the last year of the war, fed to her brother's dragon. History Early Years Fyra was born in the second year of the Fifth Era in the Imperial City, in the Morgan Manor. However, her birth was difficult, due to a combination of stress and her mother's Seer blood, and her mother, Fia Shadow-Scar, died in childbirth. Fyra was raised without a mother, so her aunt, Isis Oakvale, frequently stepped in to assist her father with the task of raising a child. Fyra was trained in the arts of magic by her aunt and battle by her father, but her grandmother, Maria Harin, was able to teach her a much more valuable lesson: Politics. Throughout her childhood and early teenaged years, Fyra grew very close to her cousin, Tarin Oakvale. They played together, studied together, fought together, and lived together when his mother, Isis, was visiting. Many people believed that the two would grow up to be married, including Fyra's aunt, who attempted to have them engaged when they were young. Her father, however, refused her. The Fall of the Aubeanic Empire Fyra participated directly in the events that would lead to the downfall of Arianna Morgan, who took the Ruby Throne of Tamriel after assassinating the last member of the Aube Dynasty, Naissance Aube. After her child uncle, Set Harin, was kidnapped by Arianna Morgan, Fyra and her cousin, Tarin, took part in a search that would lead them around Tamriel. They contributed to the downfalls of multiple evil regimes in three provinces, before they met other adventurers before the Ruby Throne, along with her father, Cyrus. After helping defeat the Evil Empress, Fyra crowned her father Emperor of the Morgannic Empire, and became his most trusted adviser, helping him with many matters of state as, together, they began a new reign that would last many hundred years. Background of the Dragon's War Immediately following her father's crowning, Cyrus Morgan married Mara Morren of Shornhelm, a descendant of Corenna Tharn. While Fyra was happy that her father was able to love someone, she did not feel that Mara was the right woman for him, as she was greedy, quick-tempered, and sometimes cruel. Her half-brother, Arik II, was born soon after their marriage. Almost immediately, she tried to convince Cyrus to name her son as his heir, but she was denied everytime she brought it up. Arik and Fyra both became dragonriders quickly, with Fyra getting the dragon Deram and Arik getting the dragon Seran. Fyra's second brother, Aenis, was born soon after. Tarin Oakvale asked for Fyra's hand in marriage, so that they could finally be united in their love for each other, but Cyrus denied him his wish. Tarin and Fyra attempted to be married in secret, but Cyrus, seeing what they were attempting to do, had them both married off. Tarin was married to Harra, Princess of Daggerfall, and Fyra was married to Harren, Prince of Daggerfall. Fyra's enemies rumored that her children by Harren, the boys Jais, Luceis, and Kellais, were actually the children of her friend and sworn sword, Jacques Strong of Daggerfall. After her first husband was assassinated by an unknown party, Fyra and Tarin were finally married, bringing his two daughters by Harra, Bella and Dalia, into the royal family. Two sons, Arik III and Viseran I, were soon fathered by Tarin. Prince Aenis attempted to claim the ancient dragon of Tiren Morgan, the dragon Castere, and his brother, Arik II, supports him. However, Jais, Luceis, and Kellais contest this claim. In the ensuing argument, Aenis calls them the 'Strongs,' and Luceis, flying into a rage, stabs out one of Aenis' eyes, setting a deep hatred between the two families. In order to prove that they weren't bastards, Cyrus gives the three sons of Harren dragon eggs, which soon hatch for them, proving their pure blood. In two years, Cyrus died of old age. Instead of alerting Fyra and having her return to the Imperial City to be crowned Empress, Mara and the Elder Council named Arik II Emperor hurriedly, and killed anyone who believed otherwise. The Dragon's War Upon hearing of the death of her father and the fact that her half-brother had named himself Emperor, Fyra, enraged, gave birth to a stillborn daughter, who was born with scaled skin and stunted dragon wings growing from her back. When she was recovered enough from the birth, Fyra remarked, "They stole my throne and murdered my daughter, and for that they will pay." Immediately, she began to gather together all those who were loyal to her, including the High Kings of High Rock and Hammerfell, the Queen of Valenwood, and the Mane of Elsweyr, all of whom went to war for her. Due to the troubled birth at the beginning of the war, Fyra did not fight directly in most of the battles, but always made sure to be present during the war councils held by her husband, Tarin Oakvale, in order to be in the loop. Fyra personally ordered her second son, Luceis, to treat with High King Fellerion of Alinor, in order to gain his support for the war. However, Luceis arrived to find his old rival, Prince Aenis, there ahead of him, and Luceis was killed trying to flee. Fyra was inconsolable after his death, so it was up to her husband, Tarin, to avenge his death. He did this, promptly, when he had Arik II's son, Jaehar, assassinated in front of his mother. Some historians believe that Fyra was angry with him for such an act, but there is no evidence of this. After the loss of two of her dragonriders after the First Battle of Leyawiin, Fyra legitimized all the bastards with Morgan blood who would support her, and most of them received dragons. Fyra soon sent her younger children and step-children, Arik III, Viseran, Kellais, Bella, and Dalia away to Valenwood and Argonia, for their safety, and was distraught when Viseran was allegedly killed and Arik III was returned to her, barely living. The first and only battle Fyra took part in was the Battle for the Imperial City, which was an almost bloodless battle, after which she was officially named Empress of Tamriel. After two of her Bastard Dragonriders betrayed her, Fyra, enraged, ordered that the other two be arrested, as well, but both managed to escape. When the Storming of the Dragon Arena occurred, Fyra was forced to stay in the White-Gold Tower, clutching at her youngest son, Arik III, as she watched the flames climb higher and higher into the night sky. When Prince Kellais took her dragon and flew to the Arena, legend says that her scream was loud when he fell that everyone in the Imperial City was able to hear her. Soon after, Arik III and Fyra left the Imperial City, as it was no longer safe, and headed for their original home, the Topal City. Death The year before, the Topal City had fallen to Emperor Arik II, but no one heard of the battle outside of the island, during which Princess Bella's dragon was killed after fatally wounding Arik II's dragon, Seran, and broke Arik's legs. When Fyra and her son arrived at the City, Loyalists for Arik II slaughtered their guards and took the pair captive, after which they languished in prison for two weeks. Finally, Arik II had them dragged before him. Still angry over what had happened to his dragon, he had Fyra fed to the dragon Seran in front of the court, and before her ten-year-old son's eyes. Her half-brother, however, decided to spare her son, to use as a hostage. Legacy Although Fyra had been killed, her allies vowed to continue the fight in her son's name, and Arik II swore he wouldn't rest until every supporter of Fyra's was killed. However, Arik II's own Elder Council poisoned him, seeing his execution of Fyra as horrifying. Her son, Arik III, who was named Emperor of Tamriel soon after, had a large statue of her placed in the Imperial City, in the Arboretum, so that all would remember the First Empress of the Morgan Dynasty. Nearly two-hundred years later, Prince Rickar Morgan named his daughter after her, believing that she was one of the most important Morgans to have ever lived. Personality In her youth, Fyra was known for her kind and innocent nature, before the Fall of the Aubeanic Empire. The Quest changed her, as she was forced to kill man after man after man in order to achieve the goals of her father. After the Quest, Fyra grew more bold and angry, known for her short-temper and her pride over her Father's position. She was skilled at politics and knew how to draw people in, making people loyal and want to follow her every whim. Her skill to draw loyalty was not continued in her sons, but her subjects' loyalty to her kept them loyal to her sons. Dragon Fyra's dragon, Deram, was a fierce beast that matched her own temper. Deram was as green as the sea waves above which he and Fyra loved to fly. At his death during the Storming of the Dragon Arena, Deram was 40 meters long. Deram was known for his cruelty to any person besides Fyra, and he would frequently fly away from the Topal Island, where his roost was, and burn the trees of Black Marsh and steal sheep from Elsweyr. Deram was drawn to bloodshed and war, and it is said that he flew high above the Battle in the Topal Bay and only came down to devour drowned sailors when the battle was done. He killed hundreds that fled from the Storming of the Arena of Dragons, after throwing Fyra's son, Kellais, to his death. Trivia *Fyra Morgan was created by Seryio for the Fall of the Aubeanic Empire RP, but when the RP failed, she was given to the author Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Characters Category:Emperors Category:Half-Breeds Category:Females Category:Augments